goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
CodyZone
CodyZone is an American animated comedy television series that aired on the Vyond Network in the United States from June 21, 1995, to March 9, 1996. The series is a spin-off of the Caillou gets grounded. The series had only one season which contained 13 episodes. The main protagonist of the series is Cody, the younger brother of Caillou and the twin of Daisy, in episodes he gives tasks to his family and also to other people and as a reward they get a big amount of money. The show never appeared on DVD or VHS, but episode 5 with Boris appeared in 30 Years Blu Ray / DVD, the others were not released in any form other than broadcast on television, which makes it quite rare. The series after the cancellation broadcast replays until 20 March 1996, then the replays were broadcast from April 30, 1999 to June 18, 1999. Then the replays were broadcast from May 1, 2003 until on May 26, 2003. On April 26, 2006, Vyond Network Too opened and broadcasted the show from April 24, 2006 to June 20, 2006 and again on Vyond Network Too from September 28, 2009 to March 20, 2010. The CodyZone episode Cody and Rosie was the very first program to air on Vyon Network Too when Vyond Network Too opened in 2006. On November 6, 2019, it was announced that the show would air on Vyond 4Life Network. The show airs on Vyond 4Life Network on weekends. On April 5, 2021, Vyond 4Life Network released the entire CodyZone series on DVD and Blu Ray. On October 16, 2021, it was announced that CodyZone will be removed from Vyond 4Life Network on December 17, 2021. On December 17, 2021, CodyZone was taken off Vyond 4Life Network making it the first show to be removed from Vyond 4Life Network. Episodes List # Cody and Rosie (June 21,1995) # Cody and Caillou (June 28,1995) # Cody and Doris (July 5,1995) # Cody and Daisy(July 12,1995) # Cody and Boris(July 19,1995) # Cody and Emily(July 26,1995) # Cody and Arthur(January 27,1996) # Cody and Lillian(February 3,1996) # Cody and Dora(February 10,1996) # Cody and Chester(February 17,1996) # Cody and Daillou(February 24,1996) # Cody and Boris Teeth Guy(March 2,1996) # Cody The King(March 9,1996) Broadcast Series aired in Vyond Network from June 21,1995 to March 9,1996. Series on Vyond Network was last seen o May 26, 2003. On April 26, 2006, Vyond Network Too opened and broadcasted the show from April 24, 2006 to June 20, 2006 and again on Vyond Network Too from September 28, 2009 to March 20, 2010. On November 6, 2019, it was announced that the show would air on Vyond 4Life Network. The show airs on Vyond 4Life Network on weekends. On April 5, 2021, Vyond 4Life Network released the entire CodyZone series on DVD and Blu Ray. On October 16, 2021, it was announced that CodyZone will be removed from Vyond 4Life Network on December 17, 2021. On December 17, 2021, CodyZone was taken off Vyond 4Life Network making it the first show to be removed from Vyond 4Life Network. From December 1997 to February 1998 the series was broadcast in Canada on Teletoon (just like Caillou Gets Grounded) with renuns in 2001 and 2006. International Versions : https://goanimate-v2.fandom.com/wiki/Internation_Versions_of_CodyZone Lost Media Wiki EU : https://lostmediaeu.fandom.com/wiki/CodyZone_(partially_found_Vyond_Network_Series) Found Clips from the show Category:GoAnimate Series Category:Comedy World Category:Caillou Gets Grounded Category:GoAnimate